doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gallifrey Adventures/The Time Lord Academy
In the poster, the characters are, from left to right: Heather, Kenius, Raylu, Maya. Gallifrey: Present: Two boys are in front of a building. On top of it, there's a big sign that says "Time Lord Academy" Raylu: Are you ready? Kenius: I waited a 100 years for this day. I'm ready. NOTE: The 10th Doctor mentioned once how he was a kid when he was 90 years old. So Raylu and Kenius being 100 is nothing weird. The two boys enter the Time Lord Academy. Right as they enter, an old man appears in front of them: Paku: Stop right there. ... Who are you two? Raylu: Umm.. We're Raylu and Kenius, sir. We're twins, and we're supposed to start the Time Lord Academy now. Paku: We do not accept just anybody, boy. Kenius: But we need education. Paku: There is education. But The Time Lord Academy is an extra, where we only accept the best students. Not every Gallifrenian will become a Time Lord. Another man walks trough the hall, and heard the conversation between Paku and the 2 boys. Carnibus: Paku, what are you doing? Paku: Oh. Principal Carnibus. I'm stopping those boys from entering the academy. Carnibus: Hm? Carnibus takes a look at Kenius and Raylu. Carnibus: Those two are the ones I've told you about. The twins, Kenius and Raylu, the smartest in their school. Paku: Oh! I am very sorry. I didn't know... Carnibus: It's alright. Kenius, Raylu, welcome to The Time Lord Academy. I am the principal, Mr.Carnibus, and this is Paku, who's going to be your main teacher. Raylu: Nice to meet you both. Carnibus: Now we know about you and your brother's history. Father killed in war, and mother killed during a Dalek attack on your city. You two managed to flee away, and keep living. Once we returned into the universe, you two continued your education that you, and everybody else, barely got during the Time War. There hasn't been anyone to be so knowledgeable in such a short time. The smartest Gallifrenians in history have all took over 20 years to become so smart. Because of the Time War, the new generation had a much lesser time to learn. And you two learned in 12 years what others learned in 20 or 30. Kenius: Hehe, we just did our best. Carnibus: You two have very high potentional. Let me lead you two your first class. In the class, the lesson has started: Paku: As the new generation of Gallifrenians and potential new generation of Time Lords, it is important for you all to know one of the most important events in Gallifrey's history. The Time War. There are many reasons why it started, one of which being the Time Lords trying to destroy every single Dalek. That was just one event. After many others, the Daleks, and their creator, Davros, couldn't take no more. And so it began. The war took thousands of years. It just seemed like it was never going to end. From the Time War, there was one Time Lord who survived, and traveled the universe. He came from the future back into the Time War, and sent us inside a pocket universe. In the end, we returned. 12 years ago, and we are lucky the Daleks haven't yet found out that we are back. Now...all of you present here. You were all born DURING the Time War. Even I was born during it. Even my father. Even my forgotten ancestors. That's how much time this was took. Our education was hindered. But now we are back. The Daleks don't know we're back, and finally, after thousands of years, under the rule of our new Time Lord President, Nacreus, we can finally live a time of peace. That is what the Time War is. I am also sure most of your parents are dead, killed a long time ago by the Daleks. Which is why the Time Lord Academy has recently built a small house for you all to live in. Later that day, just outside of the Academy, there was a door. Paku took the class to the door. Kenius: What is this? Paku: Where you're all going to live. Raylu: Ummm...But...this is a door. Like...JUST a door. Paku: That's what it may seem like, at first glance, but... Paku opened the door. Inside, there is a big garden and a house surronding it. Raylu: Woa wha-... ---- MC13(Writer): Just a note. Ignore Missy in this image. And no, it's not the same garden. ---- Raylu goes outside, and on the other side of the door(by going around it). Raylu: But....If I go around the door...all that...it's not here. Clevik: Do you seriously know that little? Kenius: What are you talking about? Clevik: Time Lord techonology. Bigger on the inside. Paku: Very good, Clevik. You're knowledgable. Clevik: Hehe, thanks, Teacher Paku. Paku: Now...all of you. Follow me, trough the door. They all go inside the door. Paku: This garden is your...meeting place, I guess you could say. All around it, is a big building, with many MANY rooms. This is where all of you are going to live as long as you are in the Time Lord Academy. Kenius goes towards the fountain in the middle of the garden. Kenius: Woa... Paku: DON'T TOUCH THAT! Kenius: Why not? It's just a fountain. Paku: Yea, and I'm just a teacher. It's not like you have to listen to me or anything. Kenius: Sorry. Paku: Now then. This building is a big square, with the garden in the middle. From this garden, you can go forward, left, or right. If you go forward and enter the door, you will reach to the halls which contain all the bedrooms. To the right we got the eating space, and to the left is the library and other stuff for knowledge. You all got that? Everyone: Yes! Paku: Good. Now come with me to show you the bedrooms. Later that day, after the bedroom presentations, everyone is setting in their rooms. Raylu and Kenius are setting themselves in their room: Raylu: I can't believe we're actually here, brother. Kenius: I know. It's crazy. We're gonna become Time Lords. Raylu: Imagine when we get our hands on a Tardis. Kenius: We've got to graduate first. Raylu: Yea yea, I know that. But just imagine. You and me. Traveling trough time and space. It's gonna be awesome. Kenius: Man I can't wait. A girl enters the room. Raylu: HEY! What are you doing? ???: Sorry. I just want to...you know, make friends. Kenius: Ohh well ummm...sure. What's your name? ???: My name is Maya. Raylu: Right well......errrr.......I'm in....NO I MEAN I'M RAYLU! Yes...that's my name. Kenius looks weirdly at his brother. Kenius: Umm...alrighty then. And I'm his brother, Kenius. Another girl comes by: Heather: Sis, what do you think you're doing? Kenius: Oh, you've got a sibling too. Maya: Yea ... Heather: You're supposed to unpack my stuff for me! Come on already, Maya! Heather drags Maya out of the room and closes the door. Kenius: Well that just happened. In Maya and Heather's room, Maya is unpacking. Heather: What was that all about? Maya: Hey, this is my first day. I'm just trying to make some friends. Heather: Why? Maya: What do you mean "why"? Heather: Look sis, I've been at this academy for 2 years. I've done very well without any friend so far. Maya: "So far". Heather: What's with that? Maya: You're gonna get lonely eventually. This is why I told the principal to let me stay in the same room as you. Heather: Oh yea. Speaking of that. Don't stay in my way! I've come to this academy to become a Time Lord, not to make friends or babysit my sister. So far I've got good grades on everything, alright? I don't need you to come here with your happy go lucky attitude and ruin that for me. Maya: Good grades on "everything"? Even... Heather: No. Stop. I know what you're going to say. Maya: You hated that. You always did. Even in early school. Heather: I did. And you know why? The teacher was obsessed with pairing me with you. I've got all good grades on that too since I get to chose my partner like everyone else, not get paired with my dumb sibling. Maya: Dumb sibling? That's what I am for you? Something that gets in your way all the time? IS THAT SO? Heather: Maya don'- Maya: No. You know what? Fine. I'll leave you alone, to stay in this room forever. On your own. I'm sure the pricipal can get me another room. Heather: That's not what I... Maya takes her briefcases and goes out of the room. Heather: MAYA! Raylu and Kenius are hanging out in the garden, when they notice Maya walking trough there with her briefcases. Maya: Hi. Do any of you know where the principal is? Raylu: I...got no idea. But we're gonna have to return to the academy in a bit, so you can ask Teacher Paku when we get there. Maya: Right...thanks. Kenius: Why do you need to know where he is? Maya: I want a different room. You see, the girl who took me out of your room is Heather, my sister. She's been at this academy for 2 years now. I wanted to stay in the same room as her but...she doesn't want that. Kenius: Your sister seems kinda mean. Raylu: KENIUS! You can't just say that about someone's -.... Maya: No....It's true. She is mean. Raylu: Hmmm... *Raylu checks his watch* We should go to the academy now. We don't want to get late on just our very second lesson. Maya: You're right...I guess I'll just talk with the principal later. In the class, 2 minutes before it starts, Raylu wants to sit down, but another student takes his place. Brody: Outta. Raylu: Ummm....What? Brody: I said uoutta boy. Raylu: ... Brody: *sigh* Look I'm trying to sound cool here, alright? Kenius: But that's not "cool". That's...gibberish. Brody: Not my fault people like gibberish. Maya passes by Brody's seat. Maya: They don't. Brody: Look. I took this seat. Go find another another and move on. Raylu: ... Fine. Everyone sits down, and Teacher Paku comes in. Paku: If you want to become Time Lords, then you must know some science. I will only explain this once however, as you did something similar in the "normal" school. You created a force field around a coin. But now we're going bigger. We're going to contain a bottle inside a force field. Get ready for it. After all the lessons were done, everyone leaves the class and heads towards the house. In the school halls: Raylu: Hey Maya! Would you like to come by my and Kenius's room tonight? I bought this amazing game with me and... Maya: I'm sorry. I would love to, but I gotta talk with the principal, remember? Raylu: Oh yea... Well...maybe after that. Maya: After that would be great :) Raylu: Awesome! Kenius: Come on Raylu. Raylu: Yea, let's go. See you later, Maya. Maya: Bye. Maya goes into the principal's office. Maya: Mr.Principal sir, I would like to..... You're not principal Carnibus. Paku was the one inside the office instead. Maya: Teacher Paku. Where...where is the principal? Paku: The principal? Oh right. He left an hour ago. He let me in charge here with some documents after he left. Maya: And...is there any chance I could talk with him today? Paku: I'm afraid Mr.Carnibus isn't returning to the acadamy until tomorow. Maya: But...where did he leave? Paku: We're going to have a...special surprise guest, tomorow. The Principal went to have a meeting with him about tomorow. Maya: Oooh. A guest? I'm curious now. You gotta tell me. Paku: No. I do not. A surprise guest, is, and will be, a surprise guest. Maya: :( Paku: Now go. I've got work to do. Maya: Right. I'm sorry then. Goodbye Teacher Paku. Near the night of that day, in Kenius and Raylu's room: Raylu: Maya didn't come... Kenius: I bet she's just setting up her new room. She went to ask for a different one, remember? Raylu: Yea...But it's getting late, and she's not coming. We should go to sleep. Suddenly someone knocks at the door: Raylu: THERE SHE IS! Raylu goes to open the door to let Maya inside. Maya: Hey guys.... Kenius: Did something happen? Maya: Yea. The principal was gone already. I have to stay in the room with my sister this time. Raylu: One night isn't too much. Maya: Yea, I know. But it turns out I was always just standing in her way. All those times I thought she was having fun with me....But no. I'm apparently just the annoying little sister. Raylu: Hey, we don't think you're annoying. Isn't that right, Kenius? Kenius: Yea. Maya: Thanks guys. So...what game were you talking about back at the academy? After a few hours: Kenius: Um guys...how long have we been playing? Raylu: I don't know. About half an hour I think. Kenius checks the clock: Kenius: More than 3 hours. Maya/Raylu: WHAT?! Kenius: We're gonna be so tired tomorow. We have to go to sleep. And I mean right now! ''CLICK! ERROR! ACCEPTED! WELCOME ABOARD! Maya: What was that? Raylu: Hmmmm... Raylu looks out the window at the fountain in the garden. Raylu: Umm guys? Kenius: What? Raylu: There is something there...sticking out of the fountain. Kenius: Huh? Let us see! Kenius and Maya go to the window as well. Kenius: We've got to check that out. Maya: WAIT! Teacher Paku told us not to touch it. Kenius: When he said that, metal things weren't coming out of the fountain. Raylu: Yea. Besides, we're only gonna look at it. Maya: Hmmm...Alrigth, but we gotta be quick. First off we have to rest, and second off, I don't want to get grounded on my first day. Kenius: Alright let's go. Make sure not to make any sound on the halls. We don't want to wake somebody up and end up getting caught. Raylu: Ok. In the garden: Raylu: Look. There are....levers coming out of it. Maya: AH! The....water from the middle..it turned into....a tube? Kenius: Wait...Hold on a minute. Levers? Tube? Bigger on the inside? .....So then it means the house is a.... The fountain fully turns into a Tardis console: Raylu: ....Tardis! Maya: What? But how could...? Raylu: It all make sense. We can't see the house from the outside. All we see is a door. It's bigger on the inside. It's a Tardis. I mean look at the console. It must be. Maya: Alright...so...it's a Tardis. We'll let the principal know tomorow. We saw it, now let's go into our rooms to...KENIUS! What are you doing? Kenius puts his hand on a lever: Kenius: I've always wanted to see one of our moons. Raylu: Kenius, we said we weren't gonna touch anything. Kenius: Come on, brother. Just for a bit. We'll take a few pictures and... Raylu: No. There are people who have a Tardis license. And we're not one of those people. Kenius inserts the coordinates and pulls a lever. Maya: Kenius don't.... Kenius: Relax. We're on the moon now. We're just gonna go outside, take two-three pictures, and go back. Maya: Well since we're here already...we might as well. Raylu: Maya? ... Fine, let's go take those picutres. But fast. The 3 of them go outside: Raylu: It's just a desert. I don't know what you want to take a picture of. Kenius: *looks around* Our moon is green. And let me tell you: This is anything but green. Maya turns around. Maya: Uhmmmm...Guuuys! Raylu: What? Raylu and Kenius turn around as well, where they notice a city: Raylu: No...way. Maya: We're...not on our moon. We're on.... Kenius: SKARO! Maya: I would tell you that I told you we shouldn't mess with a Tardis, but right now WE NEED TO LEAVE THIS PLACE! A Dalek comes out: Dalek: ''Incorrect. Raylu: A DALEK! Dalek: Three humanoids detected. Maya: Oh no oh no oh no oh no no no no! Dalek: Davros has not requested any humanoids to arrive on Skaro. Kenius: Davros is alive?! Raylu: This is not good. Dalek: You will confirm your species. Maya: We....are umm.... Dalek: Scanning...Scanning.......It has been confirmed. You are....Gallifrenyans. You will be taken to our leader. The Dalek starts charging up a black laser. Kenius: What is he doing? Raylu: Who cares? INSIDE! NOW! Just as Raylu opens the door, the Dalek's black laser is launched. All 3 of them fall to the ground. Dalek: Activating the radio signal.... The Time Lords have returned! The Time Lords have returned! The message is broadcasted into every Dalek. "THE TIME LORDS HAVE RETURNED! THE TIME LORDS SURVIVED! THE TILE LORDS HAVE RETURNED! THE TIME LORDS ARE ALIVE" TO BE CONTINUED... ---- MC13(Writer): I know not much has happened this episode, but that is because this was mostly setting up the location and characters. Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Davros